


Perfect

by jessonthecoast



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessonthecoast/pseuds/jessonthecoast
Summary: The Robin's going undercover at a gala, there to make sure the attendees stay safe from Clock King's shenanigans. All of them had to put on tuxedos and look the part which was easier said than done for most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters.

Jason had to dig in the back of his closet for his old suit. He doesn’t exactly need a pressed and tailored suit for missions that take him across the galaxy or for simple beat downs in Crime Alley. That, and he’s moved once or twice which means things get lost in the move.

He tried to dust it off but batting at it wasn't good enough and the suit didn’t look like it was going to fit his build anymore. He made a call to Alfred who offered up his services gladly, not allowing one of his boys to go out looking like anything other than pristine.

Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian all agreed they’d show up at different times and came in different entrances. The four of them would walk to floor, a radar strapped on their wrist designed to look like a watch that would search the room for the bomb that Clock King had planted. All of them had comms in for easy communication.

Jason wished that he and Tim could have shown up together but the point of the mission was for him to be discreet. Showing up with Timothy Drake-Wayne would draw more attention to him than necessary. If Jason had to go after Clock King, he couldn't be stopped by a thousand guests asking invasive questions like “How long have you been dating?” and “Haven't I seen you before?” or “You look remarkably like Bruce’s son Jason, but isn't he dead?” All questions he didn't have answers for, or at least not _good_ answers.

Dick and Damian were the first to show up, the two of them schmoozing the guests easily. Jason was next to arrive, feeling a little naked in his suit and preferring something a little thicker for protection than the suit was providing. Tim was the last to show and he was pulling at his collar, looking far more uncomfortable than usual at an event like this.  
  
"Tim checking in," Tim said, pulling at one sleeve of his suit.

"Run out of suits that fit you, Drake?" Damian quipped.

Jason searched the entrances until he spotted Tim, all black suit and black button up with a red pocket square tucked in the front. The suit curved around the muscles of his shoulders and biceps. Tim had one button done, cinching in his narrow waist that Jason wished he could get his hand on now. His pressed pants showing off his muscled thighs that Jason loved pressing kisses into right before he--

"Suck it, Damian," Tim snarled. “I’ve been a bit busy with all of these Wayne functions and ran out, alright.”

“Down boys,” Dick said smiling behind his glass of champagne that he was pretending to drink.

"Darlin', you look perfect tonight," Jason whispered, forgetting he had a comm in. "Shit," Jason said, biting his bottom lip as an older couple walked by giving him a confused look. He forced a smile in their direction.  
  
“Just tonight, Jay?” Tim asked, blushing slightly. Tim looked over to where Jason was standing and Jason smiled and winked at him. Tim rolled his eyes but couldn't stop smiling.

“Down boys,” Dick repeated, checking the radar in his watch to see if it picked up any bombs in the vicinity. “We’re here on a mission, guys. Save it for later.”

The Robins talked their way around the perimeter of the room, easing in and out of conversations while they worked, all of them equipped with the same watch.

“What's CK up to? If it's not on the perimeter or outside, then where is it?” Jason asked, getting annoyed with pacing around the gala.

“Where else to cause the most damage? In the center of the dance floor,” Tim concluded.

“Care to dance, Mr. Drake?” Jason asked, appearing next to Tim, holding out his hand.

Tim raised an eyebrow. “Should've known you couldn't have stuck to the rules.” But held his hand out for Jason to take.

“Only two rules were ‘Don’t walk in with Tim’ and ‘Don't kill anyone.’ No one said anything about dancing,” Jason said, leading them to the floor. 

“Didn't think we had to mention that, too, but I guess you are that thick,” Damian said, walking the perimeter of the dance floor and keeping his eyes peeled.

“I threw out the option of bodyguard but no one liked that idea,” Jason said, turning to Tim and keeping hold of Tim’s hand and placing his other in the middle of Tim’s back.

“I liked the idea, Jay,” Tim said smacking Jason lightly on the chest before sliding his hand back around Jason’s neck.

“I know _you_ did but when it's two versus two and Dickie Bird gets the deciding vote, it's not gonna happen.” 

“Sorry, Jayce. We needed to spread out and you being tied up with Tim doesn’t help,” Dick said. 

“You guys got anything yet?” Tim asked, absentmindedly swaying to the rhythm. He quietly hoped that they hadn't found anything, that they _wouldn't_ find anything so he could stay here all night. Obviously he would hope that they wouldn't find anything for the people of Gotham but he just wants to keep this happy moment for a little while longer.

“Nothing so far,” Damian said.

“Nothing on this end,” Dick confirmed.  

Tim lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, relaxing more into Jason’s arms. His fingers work their way into the ends of Jason’s hair, head feeling heavy and resting on Jason’s warm chest. Jason leans his head on the top of Tim’s head, dancing to the slow beat of the music.

“Jason, we've got a bead on the bomb and where CK is hiding,” Damian said, looking at the blip on his map.

“Gotta go, Baby bird,” Jason whispered into Tim’s ear, kissing his hair before racing off.  “Where’s it at, D?” Jason asked, running to get his gear where he left it.

“You and Drake were standing right on top of it,” Damian said.

“Tim, you get everyone out of here. Damian, you're with me. We're going after Clock King. And Jason, you've got the bomb,” Dick commanded.

“Piece of cake,” Jason said, strapping on his armor and guns and pulling on his helmet. He memorized the blueprints of the building before arriving and knows which tunnels to follow to get underneath the dance floor. “Christ, he went a bit overboard,” Jason mumbled when he finally got eyes on the bomb.

“You can disarm it, right?” Tim asked, quickly ushering people out of the building. The cops have been called and are on their way now. Damian and Dick are already talking to the Clock King, trying to get him to shut the thing off before it gets any worse.

“‘Course,” Jason said, trying to sound convincing.  According to the timer, he has about 30 seconds before this place goes up. He followed the wires to the timer, getting lost in the colors a few times before narrowing it down to two. Why is it always down to two choices? “Anybody remember if it's the red wire or the blue wire?”

“Now’s not the time, Hood,” Damian hissed.

“Always the red one,” Jason said, holding his breath and snipping the wire. The timer stopped at one second and Jason let out his breath. “What'd I tell you? Piece of cake. 

Jason followed the tunnels up to the back door of the gala and hid around the corner, watching Tim give his statement to a cop. A couple meters over Clock King is in handcuffs and Nightwing and Robin are shaking Bullock’s hand.

Tim finished his story of how his night went, leaving out certain parts of course, and left the cop to search the crowd for Jason. He spots the Red Hood off in the distance leaning against the building and Tim all but sprints there, hoping to avoid any more questions.

“Hey, Baby bird, miss me?” Jason asked after Tim barreled into him, arms enveloping Tim in a hug.

“Let’s get the hell outta here so I can get this damn suit off,” Tim said.

Jason angled down to Tim’s ear. “I was kind of hoping you'd wear it a longer so I could--”

“We can still hear you!” Dick and Damian shout.

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea was just for Tim in a suit and Jason to say "Darlin, you look perfect tonight." I don't know what happened with the rest of it. I listened to Ed Sheeran's "Perfect" one too many times and then, you know.


End file.
